Mildred Albain
"I hate to be honest, but you're one hell of a man when inventing these things for ya." Mildred to Sampson in Episode 5. Mildred "Milly/Millie" Albain '''(Nickname: '''Tesla), is a supporting character of Feast of the Black Strings, she's Gavin and Adelhard Albain's cousin and minor/major antagonist then ally. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1989/04/18 (26 in FBS, 28 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Supporting ALIGNMENT: True Neutral/Chaotic Good. She's an young adult woman with long and loose dark red hair and ruby red eyes like the other Albains, she's smaller than the average, with 157cm (5' 3"), and weights 48kg (106lbs), has black shorts with a gray belt and a platinum buckle, a scientist white robe, a boyish striped black and white shirt, has freckles, and black heels sometimes wears glasses. Personality While she's a tomboy, likes sports and is aggressive by nature, Mildred isn't bad as she seems, she's on friendly terms with anyone who opposes Sampson, the man who she's very wary. She often makes sarcastic comments, some of them cruel in tone. She dislikes dirty things and always cleans her place of work, she loves her family a lot. Story To be added. Relationships Black Strings bandmates, Feast Members, Others *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum: '''They're good friends regardless of Sampson's machinations. *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: Unknown for the moment. *'Sienna Travers: '''Unknown for the moment. *'Rose Belladonna: 'They're alumna and teacher with good dispositions. *'Roger Masters: They share fanaticism for the Soccer. *'Ameth: '''Unknown for the Moment. *'Jonathan Travers: They're good friends because of both parts hate of Sampson. *'''Shawn Grizel: He's one of her students in the academia. Family *'Abel "Gran Papi" Albain: '''She and her father have a very good relationship, she admires him because of his history as a famous man. *'Adelhard Albain: Despite not looking each other frecuently, she admires him and that's why she started to loving sports. *'Gavin Albain: '''Their relationship is good, while younger than Gavin, he's amused by her knowing about history and other themes that he, ironically, dislikes. Enemies and Rivals *'Four Horsemen: Unknown for the moment. *'''Ron Sampson: '''Mildred absolutely hates him with a passion, considering him as her worst enemy in her "Sh*t list", she wants to kill him in a mecha fight, due to several past sins that she knows thanks to Jonathan. Trivia *Mildred means "Gentle strength", ironic, since she's not so gentle in personality and is kind of rude, however, she can be very personable with those who oppose bad guys. *The red eyes are characterstic of the Albain family, Adelhard has orange eyes, Gavin has Dark red eyes, and she has ruby red eyes. *Her tarot card is The Hermit, alias, Number 9. Due to her big knowledge about the history of society and science. *She's an Anti-heroine, her trope can be either Nominal Hero and Knight in Sour Armor, depending on the vision of the reader. *She's the only antagonist who will become a good character after a worthy duel. *She was one of the last characters in being added, the others being Rose Belladonna, Jonathan Travers and Shawn Grizel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Artistica Academia Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Villains